


Kilts and ribbons

by imera



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Alcohol, Historical References, Light Bondage, M/M, Ribbons, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: The Prince agreed to stay in his room, but only if George went out and found a highland outfit. It was a strange request, but it was only the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Prince is such a silly character, but also fun.

George had spent quite some time convincing the Prince not to invite all the girls, as it would get him into trouble. The man seemed to take his order well, and made him go out and buy a Scottish highland outfit. The request was strange, but if it would keep him in one place, without causing too much trouble, George would gladly do it.

Finding that kind of costume wasn’t easy, but there was one theatre which had one he could borrow, and so he returned to the Prince with the requested outfit.

“Good, this will do, now get dressed,” the man said in a pompous voice before he moved his attention back to the letter in front of him.

“I’m sorry your Highness, I seem to have misunderstood something, you wish me to dress up?” George had spent enough time with him to fear it was a trick, or something which would cause trouble for George.

“It sounds to me as you understood quite well.”

“May I ask why you want me in this costume?”

“Because we’re going to act out one of my favourite things from the dull history lessons.”

George was almost afraid to ask, but he had to know. “And what might that be?”

“The capture and execution of William Wallace.” George didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to obey the Prince, as the idea of dressing up as a historical character who was executed did not sound inviting. However, he’d forced the Prince to behave, and he was ordered to keep him entertained. 

“And I hope you stay true to the Scottish traditions and don’t wear any undergarments.”

“That I cannot do, it’s just not heard of amongst gentlemen.”

“You promised to do as I wished if I obeyed you, I think you can do this one thing for me without causing a scene.”

Finding it difficult to refuse the man George nodded and went into the bathroom to change, hoping that the execution part was only pretend.

When he was dressed he watched his reflection in the mirror, finding it difficult not to laugh at the sight of himself as a Scottish highlander. While he’d seen a lot of strange people he had never seen someone dressed in a kilt, not that he could remember at least. 

Returning to the room he saw the Prince half dressed in his own costume, even though it was his ceremony suit. 

“Excellent,” the Prince said as he lifted his cane and waved it around as if it was a sword.

“Now wait a minute, were you serious about the execution part?”

The other man laughed. “I might be many things, but a murderer I am not,” he said amused. “Now, if you would be so kind and stand there,” he said and pointed at an empty spot on the floor. Unsure of what would happen but determined to do his job he made his way to the spot. “Good. You are William Wallace, do you know who he is?”

“No, I can’t say I recall learning about him.”

“That doesn’t matter, I will do most of the talking. So, Wallace, now that you’ve been turned over to the British soldiers, do you have anything to say?”

George found it difficult to come up with a line when he didn’t even know who the Wallace guy was. “No?” The Prince kept walking back and forth in front of George, his cane held up like a sword.

“Is that a question? I would expect more from a man who lead an army against my people.” George was still confused so the Prince continued. “Tell me, how do you plead?”

George still didn’t know what to say but decided to take a guess. “Innocent?”

“Do you think you can fool us? You have committed crimes against English civilians, you have committed high treason, do you deny these accusations?” George shook his head, hoping that his answer was the correct one. “Aha! You admit it, not that we needed your confession as we know you’re the one in charge. Because of your hideous crimes we sentence you to hanging, drawn and quartered.”

“Wait, what?”

“You know, hanged almost until the last point of death, emasculated, disembowelled, beheaded and quartered.”

“Emasculated?”

“Yes, we cut off your more private parts.” George felt slightly sick a he imagined it actually happening. “Don’t worry, I won’t actually do it,” the Prince whispered. George noticed then how the Prince’s eyes moved down to his kilt. The way he stared those two seconds made George nervous, not certain what the man was thinking.

“And what is quartered?” George was almost too afraid to ask.

“We part your body into four parts and display them random places.”

 

“Those are some strange traditions.”

The man didn’t answer, instead he slowly walked around George, surprising him by using his cane to lift George’s kilt, exposing some of his more private parts. “Why did you do that?” George asked, having reacted quickly and covered himself before the Prince got a good look at him.

“You will see, but first, the hanging.” Again he walked behind George, and without a warning threw his scarf over George’s head, pulling it until George was forced to take several steps back to avoid choking. Instinctively his hands moved to the fabric and tried to free himself.

“I thought you said it was all pretend!”

“It is, I’m not going to harm you. Do you trust me?”

“No,” George replied, regretting the tone he used as he hated to think what the Prince would do to him.

“Trust me, I’m not going to harm you, I just want you to experience something different while I’m stuck in this room.” George wanted to protest more, but then the Prince shocked him by whispering into his ear and biting the earlobe softly. “Trust me, you will be just fine.”

George was afraid the Prince would change his mind and actually harm him, but he needed to trust the man so he didn’t pull at the scarf which tightened around his throat, tighter and tighter. It was slightly harder to breathe normally, but he never feared he would suffocate.

“Shhh, just relax, enjoy.” He didn’t know how he could enjoy being suffocated, but he tried to obey, even though panic was taking over as the Prince forced him to move his hands from the scarf. He couldn’t understand how anyone would enjoy being suffocated, but the Prince’s soft voice made it difficult to protest.

When he was finally released George took several deep breaths.

“Now it’s time for the emasculation.” George was still concentrating on his breathing when the Prince’s arms pulled him backwards against the royal chest. It surprised George, but not as much as when he felt the hands pull his kilt up.

“What are you doing?” George asked and tried to pull away.

“I just told you, the emasculation. I’m slightly disappointed you keep asking so many questions, I expect more from you, especially as you made me give up the women.”

“Is this revenge for our agreement?”

“No. While I do love the ladies, if there are none I can do with men.”

“Wait, you mean-”

“Yes, tonight you’re mine. Don’t think I’m not aware of your interests.” George had been with another boy when he was young, still living at home, but he always liked the girls more and chose to think about his romantic relationship with that boy as a way to learn. However, knowing that the Prince shared the same secret as he did calmed him slightly, even though the thought of being with a Prince scared him.

The moment he felt the fingers caress his cock it instantly stirred. “Oh my, this is nice,” the Prince whispered as he let his fingers move across the cock, causing it to stand up even more. George couldn’t help it as his head dropped against the Prince’s shoulder, his whole body on fire from the single touch.

Again the man surprised him, but that time with a ribbon. He could see it was pink and wondered if it was a ribbon that belonged to one of the women visiting before. The Prince tied it around both his cock and balls as a sign for emasculation, which amused George. When he was done a pink bow held his private parts, a sight George never thought he would see in his life.

“Time for the disembowel, sit down on the chair.”

“What will you do instead?”

“Oh, nothing big, you are to drink something.” George was surprised when the Prince pulled one of the smaller bottles of alcohol from his desk.

George tried to protest, saying he was on duty, but the Prince would not hear of it and blackmailed him, saying that if he didn’t obey him he would have someone find the girls for him.

“Fine, but just a few sips, I need to be ready if anyone plans to attack tonight.”

The Prince didn’t care as he poured alcohol into George’s mouth, letting him swallow before telling him to open again. George protested again after the fourth time, but it was to no use as the Prince was determined to make him drink at least half the bottle. It wasn’t a large bottle, but the alcohol wasn’t weak.

By the time the other man was pleased George felt drunk. He hoped the Inspector wouldn’t show up and find him drunk, in a kilt, with a pink bow around his cock, but at the same time he didn’t care.

“I think that’s enough, wouldn’t want you to forget anything.” George wanted to ask what was next on the list, but before he could open his mouth the Prince continued..

“Can you guess what beheading will be like?” George couldn’t think straight, but he was certain it involved his head.

“Something with my head?”

“Yes, you’re right.” Pulling up his cane the Prince pushed the handle against George’s lips, to avoid pain George opened his mouth, and suddenly he understood, or so he thought.

In the next moment the Prince pulled the cane out and partially undressed, revealing a rather hard and eager cock. Even though he’d shared a few evenings with a boy when he was young they hadn’t been much sexual, even with the women.

“Open up,” the man said, not even asking if George knew what to do. Maybe it was the alchol, but George didn’t argue. It was strange having a cock in his mouth. The texture, the smell, the taste, the warmth, all unusual things. George found himself eager to please, but unsure of how to do it properly.

Most of what he did next came natural to him, closing his lips around the cock and sucking, softly at first before increasing the suction. The Prince moaned loudly as he stroked George’s cheek, one hand fisting his hair, guiding George’s head from time to time. His tongue joined in a little later, which seemed to cause a tremendous pleasure to the other man.

“I thought i could hold on longer, but I need to move to the last stage before I lose my mind.” George remembered the last stage, which was quite macabre, the parting of the limbs. Alfred pulled out and helped George stand before he pulled him into the bedroom, revealing a bed with ribbons attached to each corner. 

“Lie down, I’ll tie you up before I tear you up.” George couldn’t help but smile slightly as he knew what the Prince had in mind for them. That night was a first for a lot of things, and while the thought of being with a man who was experienced was daunting, he was certain the Prince knew what to do and how to care for George.

When George was tied up, his limbs spread on the bed, the naked Prince moved to stand between his legs. George could easily understand how women found him attractive, he was a perfect specimen of the male sex, strong, tall, masculine. Suddenly he felt overdressed as he was still wearing the kilt, but at the same time it was also quite exciting.

Instead of moving on top of the bed at once, as George believed he would do, he lifted a bottle of a liquid George couldn’t quite recognise. “What is that?” he asked, slightly nervous.

“This is oil, it will make the next step far more pleasant.” George thought he knew what to expect, as he’d been with a boy when he was young.

“Spread your legs,” the Prince ordered. The oil was slightly chilly, but it quickly warmed as it moved around his cock and down between his legs. The ribbons around his wrists were far shorter than the ones around his legs, giving him the opportunity to lift them enough for the other man to see what he was doing.

The finger that was inserted into him slipped in without any trouble, causing George to moan at once. His old memories of his time with the neighbour boy didn’t compare to the pleasure he received with that one finger. It didn’t take long before the Prince moved on top of the bed and placed himself between George’s legs, and before he knew it something big and hard pressed against his hole.

“Relax, it will hurt less.” George tried to obey, but found it slightly difficult as his body’s natural reaction was to push back. He did manage to stay calm, even though it really did feel as if he was being split in two, just as the Prince said he would.

The pain didn’t last long, even though he believed it would never end. There was no instant pleasure as the Prince seemed to experience, but then again there were differences between their positions. Before he knew it waves of pleasure spread through his body. His body was on fire as he enjoyed every time the Prince entered him, his own cock hard between his legs, the bow having tightened as he was taken closer to the edge of an orgasm.

Every sound which escaped the Prince’s lips stirred something inside of George, and when the man grabbed a hold of George’s cock and played with it George couldn’t hold it any longer. He was like a puppy who had tasted his first treat, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Say my name,” the Prince said as he slowed down.

“Prince-”

“No, don’t use my title, say my name.”

“Alfred.” It earned him a violent thrust which caused George to moan in reply.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

George wasn’t certain what the other man wanted to hear, but he was willing to gamble. “Take me, Alfred.” It was clear it was what the Prince desired to hear as he moaned deeply before fucking him so hard he was forced further up the bed until his head almost hit the headboard. The Prince didn’t care as he claimed George.

“Say my name,” the man groaned as sweat was forming on his skin.

“Alfred, ah, fuck me, Alfred.” George mumbled, his eyes barely focusing on the Prince. “Yes, Alfred.”

George was first to come as he couldn’t hold on while the Prince’s hand was constantly playing with his oversensitive cock. Even if George had come the Prince didn’t stop, taking him harder and harder until he came as well. The Prince groaned deeply as he let his exhausted body fall on top of George’s.

Slowly George woke up and was more self conscious about the whole situation, about what he had just done with a Prince. If he could he would have slipped out of bed, but he was still tied up, and there was no signs the Prince planned to move.

When it sounded as if he was sleeping George felt the need to speak up. “Excuse me, but could you please release me?”

“Will you run if I do?” George didn’t know what to reply, but before he could come up with an answer the Prince shifted and slowly unfastened the ribbons.

George cleaned himself as much as he could with the kilt, knowing he should wash it as soon as possible as he was supposed to return it to the theatre the next day.

“Can you lie with me a little, please?” George knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t deny him something as simple, not after the intimate moment they shared that day.

“Sure, Alfred.” George said, finding it difficult not to smile as the Prince smiled when he said his name.


End file.
